Love Lasts Forever
by Kat-lou-vic
Summary: Skye Vickery is a muggle-born at Hogwarts with a suprisingly close relationship to the Potter/Weasley Clan. James Potter has been asking her out since 3rd year but now shes said yes, going to that party with him on Friday night was not a good idea... This was my first ever Fan Fic so it's not very good. :S
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" My mother screamed at me as I got out of the car, I'm Skye Vickery, a muggle-born. I grabbed my trunk out of the boot and the cage of my trusty owl, Athena, and almost ran to the barrier after putting my stuff on a luggage trolley. As usual, my mum was lying. It was 10:55, I had a whole 5 minutes left! I went through the barrier and was greeted by the Potter/Weasley clan, just as I was every year. I'd struck it off with the Potters when James, Fred and Dominique met me on the platform in first year, their parents took pity on me because I had none to see me off so they were forced to sit in a carriage with me (they say they weren't but I know they were) and once they had discovered my love of pranks, we became the best of friends. Fred's dad owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the BEST joke shop in the world! Anyway, we meet up and split ourselves between 2 carriages, Al and Molly go to the Prefects carriage so it's usually James, Fred, Rose, Lily, Dom, Scorpius, Hugo, Louis, Lucy and I all squished into a carriage. Rose and Scorp and an item so they sit together, Dom sits the other side of Rose, Lucy sits in the corner, Louis sits between her and Scorp, then on the other side Lily sits by the window, then it's Hugo, James, Me then Fred, I always try to swap with Fred but you have to hand it to James, he is persistent! He's asked me out at least twice every week since we started 4th year, I feel for him I really do because I just keep turning him down after we went out in 3rd year. He made a right arse of himself... Never again, Aunt Ginny agrees with me, she does _try_ to make him give me a break So far, he hasn't listened. After lots of random, meaningless chit-chat we all get changed into our robes (not in the compartment... 1 - It's too cramped, 2 - James would be a nightmare) and arrive at Hogsmead, We grab our stuff and I rush to get in a carriage with Rose, Scorp and Lily but James shoves his little sister out of the way and I find myself stuck in a carriage with none for company but him (Rose and Scorp seem to be taking a fact finding mission in each others gobs) so I sigh and stare out the window for our first glimpse of Hogwarts, the last time I'll ever see it.

After what seems like hours of traveling we finally arrive at the front gates and I virtually sprint out of the prison that was confining me and into the great hall for our start of term feast. I smiled to myself, being back in Hogwarts was worth smiling about. This would be my last term at Hogwarts, All the other 7th years and I would be doing out NEWTs very soon and then it would be onwards and upwards to better things, and I was sat at the Gryffindor table with the Potter/Weasley clan and Scorpius Malfoy, a surprisingly good friend and Gryffindor. Once McGonnagall had given us the notices for this term we launch ourselves into the feast. I notice that James doesn't eat much, that's uncharacteristic. "James, what's up?" I ask, turning away from my plate and putting my legs on either side of the bench so I was completely facing him.

He sighed and turned red and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What was that James?" I ask again, amusement playing smiles onto everyone's faces, including mine.

He sighed again "I said, will you go to this party with me, together?" he asked, his tone like Steel.

My face took on my expression of pretending to think about it, "Do you know what James, I think I will!" before turning and walking towards the Gryffindor tower, leaving the Wotter (Weasley/Potter) clan with looks of utter astonishment and shocks on their faces. Especially on James' though when I looked back, he had a grin the size of America on his face "Great Red! (Yes, my nickname is Red, after my vivid red natural hair color. It shows through any hair dye I put on it!) I'll talk to you about it tomorrow!" he yelled across the hall. A snort of laughter escaped me before it could be contained, "You do that!" my instincts told me to yell back before heading up to the common room. "Dumbledore" was the word my scrambled brain emitted when I arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, she swung open and my legs took me up to the dormitory I shared with Dom, Rose and Sarah Finnegan and collapsed on my bed, everything else could wait. Then the sounds of the girls I shared the dorm with running up the stairs appeared and a groan, I was NOT in the mood for gossiping. Dom burst in first "I don't believe you Skye Blythe Vickery! He asks you out almost everyday for THREE fricking years and you turn him down yet the LAST term you'll EVER see each other you FINALLY say yes! You two would have been the most PERFECT couple but you wait till the LAST TERM! You are so STUBBON sometimes!" Rose and Sarah snort in the background "Sometimes?" Rose questions, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah yeah, whatever!" Dom huffs, she'll forgive me... eventually. We all get changed into PJ's and climb into bed. Various mixes of "3 fricking years", "So STUBBON", "LAST term!" and "PERFECT couple" can be heard from Dom's bed, right up until Rose throws a pillow at her "For fucks sake Dom! We know already! Geez, shut up and gets some sleep!"

I sit in my beautiful four-poster bed thinking back to today's events. School stated the way it usually did, with Lily and Al Potter launching them on me telling me I need to visit more, I was at their house almost every day! Then Dom, Rose and Roxy filled me in on all the gossip, we all got pissed off at Molly, pitied Lucy for having such an annoying sister (I swear, Lucy's the only sane one in that family!), Fred, Scorpius, Louis and Hugo started an in-depth conversation about this years quiditch team with me (I'm the Gryffindor captain) and James asked me out again. Only this time... I said yes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

6o'clock the next morning my eyes fluttered open and I remembered the events of yesterday; I was now James Potter's girlfriend, and even though I have said I hate him almost everyday since third year, I think I've started to fall for him. When sounds of stirring could be heard from the other beds round the dorm about half an hour later I decided it would be a good idea to get up. After we had all got dressed we headed down to the great hall but once I had reached the common room I got kidnapped by James who, maturely, snogged me whilst the rest of my dorm looked on in disgust. I have to admit, I did kiss him back, just after a bit. Once James had decided that there was nothing wrong with my mouth I was allowed to be free and go to breakfast. "Euck! Morning Breath!" I exclaimed as we clambered out of the portrait hole. "Nice!" Dom breathed, as we walked into the great hall. After we had loaded our plates with our breakfast choices James and his gang slid into the seats next to me. James wrapped his arm around my waist and just before he came into kiss me Dom had a mini explosion at her cousin. "Will you PLEASE stop doing that in PUBLIC areas! HELLO! We are TRYING to eat here!" There is nothing like an annoyed Dom to make a girl laugh. Once we'd eaten our share and James had received **more** then his fair share of kisses McGonnagall came down the table and handed us all our blank timetables, tapping them with her wand when they were distributed to us. Looking at my timetable I groaned inwardly at the though of it gonna be a long year, especially with double potions with the Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning.

James, Fred, Dom and I all arrived at Professor Slughorn's class just as the bell rang but typically, he wasn't here yet. Fred groaned "Yeah that's right. That big, fat, Merlin loving little…."

"Ahh Mr. Weasley, who might you be talking about there?"

Fred turned around and found himself face to face with Prof. Slughorn. "Umm… umm… just… my little cousin" he lied.

"Ahh I see. Which one is it now Mr. Weasley?" asked Slughorn, amusement crossing his face.

"Ah, umm, well it's… umm… MOLLY! Yes, Molly, she's very annoying" nodded Fred whilst we just tried not to laugh.

"Hmm I see. Why is it an offence to call her Merlin loving then?"

"Umm, Ahh, hmm… umm… well… ehh…" Fred blushed.

"Shall we just call it 5 points from Gryffindor and be done with it Mr. Weasley?" inquired Slughorn.

Fred looked down at the ground "Yes Professor" he answered sheepishly.

"Okay then, in we go!" Slughorn announced!

"Way to go Fred, loosing points even before first lesson. I think that's a record, even for you!" I grin at him, taking my usual seat beside Dom.

"Ahh!" James sighed "but that's where you're wrong! My dad lost points on the first night back to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed "For damaging the Whomping Willow!" James finished, looking pleased with himself.

"Whoa, your dad was cool!" gasped Fred in Awe.

"Well, he was the chosen one, and the person who defeated Voldemort. I'd say that makes him cool!" Dom huffed in an exasperated tone.

Professor S. looked around at us, having just finished his explanation of what to do, "Did you four get that?"

"Umm yes, yeah, course, Defo" were the mumbles that came from our direction.

"Good, you wouldn't want to loose more points now, would you?"

Collapsing at the dinner table groaning may be the best way to receive funny looks.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Al, an eyebrow raised.

"Double Potions then double Herbology, we were harvesting Fire Seed bushes! Not fun!" Dom exclaimed, "and James is being a twat!"

Al snorted "Nothing new there then!"

A fake expression of hurt flashed across James' face "Hey. That's not nice!" he pouted. We took one look at his face and fell about laughing. After recovering we wolfed down our lunch and set off for our next lessons. "Oh! Almost forgot!" James exclaimed. "Party in the Gryffindor common room on Friday night, invite any one from the other houses as well but it's not for fourth years or below. Be there or… well, just be there!"

The rest of the first week back after Easter passed in a blur and the next thing we knew it was Friday evening, and all us girls were getting ready. Rose looked fabulous in a dark purple wrap around dress that accented her eyes. She had beautiful brown eyes and curly/wavy red hair. Dom was wearing a hot pink low cut short dress to bring out the golden in her almost white hair, she **defiantly** got hair from Aunt Fleur. Sarah looked stunning in a sky-blue bubble dress, it matched her eyes beautifully and I had absolutely nothing to wear.

"Crap! Nothing goes with my hair! Why does it have to be so RED?" I yelled. Dom shook me by the shoulders "Cool it! I'm sure I can find something!" she stated, barging me out the way. Dom went through all my clothes and stated the colors didn't match. Then she went through all her clothes. They didn't work either. Eventually she went on a mission to the other girl's dorms and came back with a beautiful Deep-green floor length ball-gown style dress. It was strapless, silk and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "There. You look amazing!" Dom grinned, pleased at her handiwork and the coos of "Wow, you look beautiful" and "Omg you look amazing!" Once we had all got clothed and had enough make-up applied by Dom we finally left the dorm and entered the common room. James was already stood by the stairs waiting for me and he was visibly gobsmaked when he saw me.

"Wow… you look really pretty…" he finally managed to say after about a minute.

"Oh, so I don't the rest of the time?" I teased.

"Hey that's not what I…" he objected until I leant up and kissed him. THAT shut him up.

"Okay… crazy lady. Drink?" he asked, an eyebrow raised at my weird behavior.

"Sure!" I grinned, claiming 2 comfy seats in the corner.

A long time, and many drinks, later James and I found ourselves laughing ridiculously at some of the pranks we've pulled

"…And then we shoved him into the room of requirement but we'd made it into a reptile shop full of snakes!" James roared with laughter whilst I giggled away. Yes, that's right, I'm a giggler when I'm drunk.

"I've never been to the room of requirement…" I mused once I could stop giggling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" James beamed, taking my hand and dragging me out of the portrait hole. Once we had arrived on the corridor that held this mystery room James kissed me once before covering my eyes and leading me through a door I don't remember being there. Then, he uncovered my eyes.

A gasp escaped my lips at the beauty of this room, there was portraits of stars all the way up the walls, the navy blue carpet was flecked with gold and there was a gorgeous navy blue and gold four poster bed with stars all over the canopy in the center of the room. James took one look at me and kissed me like never before. It burned with passion and longing and the nest thing I knew, I was laying on the bed beside him whilst we were taking each other's clothes off. Then I don't remember anything apart from being at it like rabbits all night. Then I black out….

I woke up at about 4am and turned over and found James naked in my…. This bed in…. the room of requirement. Shit. I scrambled out of bed and realized I was also naked. Double Shit! I got dressed in a blur, note a quick note to James saying I was going to be missed if I stayed any longer and ran to the common room. Whilst I was entering the portrait hole a voice boomed

"Where **have** you been! And where is James? And **why** are you only just coming in?" Triple shit. Would this be a bad time to mention that Marcus, head boy, was my brother?

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"Umm… I went to go get something to eat before bed last night and I was kinda really drunk so I fell asleep in the kitchens…." I replied sheepishly, looking down at my feet.

"And James?" Marc demanded.

"How should I know? He doesn't have to be bound to me every second of the day!" I snorted. "That's not how being a couple works!"

Marc hmfphed "Very well. Go to bed then!"

I hurried up the stairs towards the dorm and got confronted by Sarah.

"I don't believe what you told Marc." She said bluntly

"It's true!" I bleated

"Uh-uh, I don't think so! At that party you and James got very cozy, only no-one else noticed as Rose and Scorp had disappeared somewhere and Dom was getting some very good research on the kissing techniques of that Ravenclaw 7th year, you know, the one on the quiditch team…"

"Daniel Boot?" I inputted

"Yes that's the one! Then you and James mysteriously disappeared and neither of you have been seen since now!" she argued, hand on her hip.

"Well…. I was telling the truth." I say stubbornly, sticking to the original story and climbing into bed fully clothed. I needed sleep.

After heaving myself out of bed at about 1pm brushing my teeth sounded good so I wandered over to the bathroom before putting on my quiditch robes, I was still doing up my tie with my toothbrush in my mouth when James walked in. He looked slightly moody.

"We need to talk"…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You right we need to talk!" I exclaim, "How did you get up here!"

"That's not important right now. What did you tell your brother?" he sticks to his original point.

"Nothing about you, just that I fell asleep in the kitchen and I wasn't with you after I left the party."

He breathed a visible sigh of relief "That's good. He would actually kill me." My brother is just slightly older then me. He uses it to his advantage and is very protective of me and quite close to James. He would kill both of us for High Treason.

I snorted at that statement "I may be stupid James but I like life. Anyway, ready for quiditch tryouts?" I ask. "We've got to pick the best team to make sure we thrash Slytherins again as this is the last year for me to bring home the cup!"

"Yeah, suppose." He replies, still moody.

"Well then! Let's go!"

Right, the Gryffindor quiditch team is as follows: Me: chaser and the captain. James: chaser, Fred: beater, Al: seeker, he takes after his father, Dom: beater.

"Today we shall be doing tryouts for the keeper, and a chaser. If you don't get on this year, remember that next year there will be a lot of spaces opening, as 4 of the team will be graduating. We will audition for the keeper first then we will try out the chasers against the keeper. After we have found our new teammates we will be doing a full team practice so that means the **existing** team members have to stay awake… OI!" I yell at Dom, Al and Fred who have all fallen asleep in very ungraceful positions. I just sigh and kick off, beckoning for James and the keepers to follow me. We try out over 20 potential keepers including Hugo and we instantly can knock it down to 3 after seeing the candidates attempt to fly round the pitch. Most of them can't even control a broom. Hugo, Lorcan Scamander and Alisha Wood are the 3 that James and I test with our skill. Lorcan gets knocked out quite easily but Alisha and Hugo stay neck and neck. Alisha inherited her father's (Oliver Wood) keeper skills. She's good. They stay neck and neck until Alisia's hands slip and she lets a hoop in. I'm still not convinced that Rose didn't assist the quaffle with a momentarily confundus charm as she is watching from the stands. Then the 4 chaser applicants come to test their skills against Hugo. We first test Scorpius who gets 4 out of 5 in. He is very good. And Hugo isn't trying very hard. Then we test Louis who gets 3 in. A poor performance comes from Bonnie Longbottom who gets 1 in and Louise Finnegan gets 2 in. Great, our whole quiditch team is made up of my group of friends… that'll get annoying soon.

Scorpius, Hugo, James, Fred, Dom, Al and I all start on a team practice after the others have left the pitch. It goes spectacularly and only mine and James' best shots get past Hugo. He is truly amazing. We can't loose.

The weeks pass in blurs and the next thing I know it's 2 days before the first of out big matches against Slytherin. Scorpius' twin brother Lucius is captain and he hates me. That might be because I called him scum even for Malfoy's in 6th year… He is defiantly the most evil, especially as their father Draco has calmed down a lot and is now very friendly and visits the Potters every Christmas. So I think we have to beat them. We have to do it. Anyway its 2 morning's before and I wake up and feel really sick, this is the third day in a row! I rush to the bathroom to throw up and Rose follows me in, holding back my hair.

"I really think you should go to the hospital wing Skye, this is the third day in a row you've been spewing now!" she worries.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll go!" I exclaim to shut her up.

When I go to the hospital wing though Madame Pomfrey can't find anything wrong with me.

"Well Miss. Vickery. There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with you. Have you been sexually active recently?" she inquires.

"Nah, who'd want me!" I joke, believing it, and then when I leave, I suddenly remember the night of the part with James. Crap. Luckily tomorrow is a Hogsmead trip so I can pick up a test. Shit. What if it's positive? Double Crap. Marc would kill me. What would James do?

The next day in Hogsmead I excuse myself from the Three Broomsticks to the toilet but instead hurry over to the apothecary and pick up a pregnancy testing potion and quickly buy it, receiving a filthy look from the woman behind the counter, before rushing back to the Three Broomsticks and the 2 tables we occupied.

"There you are!" James exclaimed. "I was thinking of sending Dom into the bathrooms to form a search party!" he joked, kissing me tenderly for a second before having beer mats thrown at him. "Alright, Alright! What does everyone want to drink? Butterbeer?" he left to order 13 butterbeers to make up for the scene he had made. I couldn't wait to get back to school and try the test. James needed to know if I was, and I couldn't tell him tomorrow, it would throw him off quiditch! When we got back to the dorm I told everyone else I wanted a bath because I was tired (It was actually true, I was feeling rather tired…) and locked myself in the bathroom to take the test. I swallowed the potion and preformed the incantation on the bottle onto my stomach and a pink mist appeared out of nowhere, I double-checked the bottle for the meaning of the pink mist and I was right the first time. I was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. This is soo not good!

Crap, crap, crap, what do I tell James?

Crap, crap, crap, who can I tell?

Crap, crap, crap, What do I do?

CRAP! Marc is going to kill me!

I was still sat frozen in the bathroom but decided to go tell James, best get it over and done with. I notice an owl at my window and take the letter off its leg and start to read it but having to break off before I start crying. As I walk down the stairs to the common room I can hear James' voice telling a joke. I stand in the doorway, waiting for him to finish and then go and stand next to him. "James, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask as he looks up and nods, budging over do I can sit next to him. "No, in, umm, private. Can we walk?" nervousness creeps into my voice, Crap! They know something's up! We walk out of the portrait hole and then I'm stopped by James.

"What's up?" he asks as I shake my head.

"No, not here, the room of requirement" I whisper, not even trying to keep the fear and shock out of my voice and expression. He knows something is seriously wrong. As we walk into the room James can't stand it any longer.

"Skye what's wrong? You are seriously worrying me now!" he utters. Now looking scared as well.

"Well… Umm... you see… I'm, err… kind of… pregnant?" I state, turning it into a question, breaking down in tears at the end. "And… and… and… I got… this just… now!" I manage to say between sobs, showing him the letter.

**James' P.O.V**

"Well… Umm... you see… I'm, err… kind of… pregnant?"

Shit.

Dad is going to be so disappointed in me. I don't even want to think what mum will do. She'll kill me. Dad will be the worst to face though, knowing that he's so disappointed but trying to be supportive. I dread telling them. I barely even notice Skye speaking again until she hands me the letter.

_Dear Miss Skye Blythe Vickery_

_Your adoptive mother and father Mr. Lewis Alvin Vickery and Mrs. Alice Anna Vickery were tragically killed in a wizarding accident. We are checking up on who your real parents are now. Expect another owl soon._

_Regards_

_Madam Hopkins_

_Magical Adoption Agency_

Poor girl finds out she's pregnant, that she's adopted and that her adopted parents have just died! Some people really get hit when they're down. I move over to her and hug her tightly, trying to take away some of her pain. I hate seeing her in pain. It pains me.

"Do you want to go back to the common room and show everyone else? We'll take about the pregnancy later." She nods and I escort her back. She's still sobbing. I've never seen her cry before. It's worrying me.

I'm actually taking this whole 'I'm pregnant' thing surprisingly well. Now's not the time to think of that right now. I have to help Skye through this; it's not good for the baby. The baby, I bet it's a boy.

We come to the portrait and upon hearing the correct password the fat lady swings open and we're mobbed by the gang with cries of "Aww Skye! Whats wrong?" and "James! What the hell did you do now!" This time however I am completely innocent and hand them all the letter. No one can believe it. Skye Blythe Vickery isn't a Vickery, and she isn't a muggle-born. Her lovely parents are dead. She's really going to miss them. This cannot be good. Especially not for the baby…

**Skye P.O.V**

I can't believe it. Mum and Dad, well, the people I **thought** were my Mum and Dad, are dead. I'm never going to see them again. James knows I'm pregnant and seems to be taking it surprisingly well. Everyone's crowding me and I just want to be alone. I need sleep. Big quiditch match tomorrow. Can't miss it.

"Umm, guys, I just want to go to bed. You know, Biig quiditch match tomorrow, gotta be ready!" I say weakly, dragging my feet up the stairs to bed. I collapse on my bed fully dressed and just sleep. My body is too numb to do anything else.

I wake up the next morning and after getting into my quiditch robes I go and sit in the Great hall with the rest of my team.

"You gonna eat anything?" Dom asks, concern on her face, concern is on all the teams' faces, especially James'.

"Not hungry" I muttered. James' face became even more concerned.

"You've got to eat Red. It's not good for.. You if you don't" he murmured softly to me.

"I said, I'm not hungry," I said from behind clenched teeth. Before getting up and walking towards the pitch.

"Red! Wait up!" James grabbed my hand to stop me walking too far off and walked beside me, still holding my hand. "So… we're having a baby huh?" he said, looking off into the distance. "You… you know you can come live at my house right?" he said with an eyebrow raised in a cute, confused way.

"You've told your parents already?" I can't help but spit out.

"Well, no… not exactly, but I'd make sure they let you. I'm never letting you go, and besides, you already practically live there anyway!" he chuckled, squeezing my hand and walking the rest of the way in silence.

"Thanks James."

"For what?" now he really looks confused!

"For everything, being here, a place to live, staying with me. Just… everything. I have nothing now. No family, no home, nothing. Just you, and the rest of the clan." I reached up and pulled him into a kiss, hugging him tightly at the same time. Funnily enough, he didn't resist.

I walked onto the pitch in front of my team and shook hands with Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin beater, why does a nice guy like Scorpius have to have a git of a brother like Lucius.

"Let the match begin!" I kicked off as hard as I could with the quaffle, and passed it to James before shooting off down the pitch. Lucius was playing a funny game… he was following my every move.

**James P.O.V**

Skye threw the quaffle to me and I raced down the pitch, Malfoy was matching her. I don't trust him. I flew down to the Slytherin hoops and scored. Yeah! I'm liking the way this game is going. Just need Al to catch that bloody snitch soon! I don't want Skye flying preggers… I'd hate for something to go wrong and feel like a bad father. A couple of minutes later the score was 80-10 to Gryffindor and Skye was tearing down the pitch when Lucius whacked a bludger straight towards her chest, it came into contact with the intended target but when she didn't fall he threw his bat and she slipped off her broom and fell, and fell until she hit the ground with a sickening crunch. The mother of my unborn child just fell over 150 feet. She's lying on the ground. Her limbs held at a funny angle and she's not moving. I'm not even sure she's breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Please don't be dead, I'll do __**anything**__ just please, PLEASE don't be dead._

That's all I can think of as I nose-dive towards the ground and my girlfriend, the love of my life, the girl I will never leave.

"Skye… SKYE? Please answer me!" I yell as I hit the ground and run over to her lifeless body. She's breathing, but only just. "Skye… please wake up" I whimper, stroking her hair, the rest of the team landed behind me.

"Hey James, you alright?" I could here Al behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine… Skye's not… Where the fuck are the teachers!" I shout as Madam Pomfrey runs onto the pitch.

"Calm down James, I'm here now" soothed a flustered looking Pomfrey. "Let's move her to the hospital wing. Okay?" after mending some of her broken bones Madam Pomfrey levitated her up and walked her into the castle, me and the team followed, I walked by her side, holding her hand all the way up. After Pomfrey had done all she could for Skye and the others had left I decided I had a letter to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_I'm so sorry, you are going to be so disappointed in me. You remember Skye yes? Well she finally said yes to me and we started going out. Then we had a really big party and we got so drunk and then one thing led to another and now she's pregnant. Then she got a letter yesterday telling her that she was adopted and her parents had died but they weren't her real parents, she's really cut up and needs some support that I can't give her. I know you're going to be mad at me but I need you to help me to help her. I don't want to hurt her and want the very best for her and the baby. This is my responsibility and I want her to come live at the house, She had nowhere to live now, please can you come to the hospital wing. Skye has just been in a really bad accident and I'm so worried about her. I'm scared, I don't know what to do to help her, Please hurry._

_James_

I sent off Paddy, my owl, with the letter, he's usually very quick so I'm waiting for but dreading the arrival of my parents, you'll be able to hea-

"**WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**"

Crap, mum's here. I squeeze Skye's hand, everything will work out, and I promised it would. I manage one more breath and gulp just before mum bursts into the hospital wing and grabs me by the ear. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER DO YOU HAVE **ANY **IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" she screamed at me. Al and Lily were already running in to greet our parents but after seeing Mum's face they backed out and ran. I can't say I blame them.

"Yes mum, I've messed up and I know it. I have no idea what to do and there are only four people that know, you, me, dad and Skye, I don't want any more people to know until she's ready" Yes, I know, I'm being a kiss-ass, but I really care for her. I'd do anything for her, that includes standing up to my mother.

The hard look in mum's eyes soften and she sweeps me up in a hug, letting me know she supports me and she'll do her best to help.

"So, lets start at the present and then we'll do the past. Why is Skye unconscious in here?" a soft side starting to show as she stroked Skye's hair.

"Well, we were playing quiditch, she only told me last night and wouldn't not play as she kept saying it was the most important match of the year and she went to score and Lucius Malfoy Jr. hit a bludger straight in her chest but she stayed on, so he threw his bat at her and she fell about 100… 150 feet and hit the ground hard. I thought she was… she was… dead." I'll admit it, at the end, I broke down. I cried, in front of my father, who defeated Voldemort, and he actually comforted me, seriously, he meant it. "I think she needs to be checked over. For the baby's sake we need to tell Madam Pomfrey." Mum took over, rubbing my arms and embracing me in a tight motherly hug. I nodded; I hadn't thought the baby might be harmed. Not just the baby, **my** baby,** our** baby. Then Skye's eyes fluttered open.

**Skye's P.O.V**

My head ached. My body ached, but worst of all, my hand was empty. James had left me. I groaned and opened my eyes. Or not, James, Harry and Ginny were all stood round my bed and it took me a minute to work out why.

"Hello Mrs. Potter" I groaned, trying to sit up.

"Hi there Skye and don't sit up! You stay there and rest, Harry's just going to get Madam Pomfrey to check the baby's okay." She smiled, warmth in her eyes. "You know, I heard about your parents, you can live with us for as long as you like you know." She added, a motherly look crossing her face. "At least we'd know where James is!" Mrs. Potter joked, her face becoming taunt as Pomfrey walked over.

"I see you've woken up now Miss Vickery. That's good. Feeling okay? Mr. Potter just told me about you… being with child and I'm just going to check your child is okay. Is that alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I swallowed nervously, glancing around for James who was already one step ahead of me, grabbing my hand. I swear his parents shared a proud look over that; proud that their son was standing up for what he thought was right.

As Madam Pomfrey cast some incantations James squeezed my hand. I knew he wanted our baby to be okay, even though we were so young, we were ready. Ready to give up our dreams to bring in a little life to the world, ready to put the NEWTs we gain on hold until out family has grown and thought about starting NEWTs of their own. I was so caught up in this revelation that I almost missed Madam Pomfrey looking up from her spells and uttering the only 6 words I **really **didn't want to hear right then.

"I'm Sorry. You've had a miscarriage"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

You know that feeling you get where you feel so empty it hurts and all you want to do it cry and cry and cry? That's what I was feeling as Madame Pomfrey told me there wasn't a baby anymore. That Arsehole of a brother that Scorp had killed it by pushing me off my broom. Now I'm back to being homeless, unloved, James can't even look at me. His parent's faces are frozen in shock and Mrs. Potter looks like she's about to cry. I don't really know what I'm doing but the next thing I know I'm standing by the window, trying to untie a letter from an owl. The owl's from the adoption agency again. I'm not sure I want to read it. My hands are fumbling so much I can't do it but when James stands up to help me I hiss

"I can do it myself!" comes from between my clenched teeth.

After lots of tugging the letter finally comes free and I'm forced to read it.

_Dear Miss Skye Blythe Vickery_

_I have found your real parents! They were a Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. Unfortunately they were both killed in an explosion when you were only a baby and that's why you were put up for adoption. Sorry for your loss._

_Regards_

_Madam Hopkins_

_Magical Adoption Agency_

If it's possible, I feel even hollower inside. I have no family, no relatives, no home, nothing. I'm screwed. I numbly put the letter down on James side of the bed and he looks at me for a long time before taking it to read for himself. I feel myself turning to face the wall. Not wanting anyone to see me, not wanting to see myself, crying. For everything. My un-born child that would stay that way, my dead parents that I never knew, the fact my parents were Slytherins, the way James was still here for me, his parents being here for me, everything. James put his hand on my arm to comfort me but I shrug him off. I can see his parents sharing a worried look out of the corner of my eye.

"James, Harry, I think you should go." Mrs. Potter murmured.

James started to argue but a stern look from his mum shut him up and he followed his dad out.

"Skye? Are you okay?" a concerned Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yeah, just fine and dandy Mrs. Potter." I choke between sobs.

"Aww Skye. Come here! And please, call me Ginny." Ginny scoops me up in a tight, motherly, embrace. "I promise you everything will sort out fine in the end." She soothed. "I promise."

"But… but my parents were Slytherins, and my dead worked with Death eaters and… and… and Lucius Malfoy killed my child! Me and James were all set to settle down and… and… have a family but it's HIS fault that it's dead!" I cry, hiccupping as I go. Ginny hugs me tighter and starts to rub my back.

"Hush. I don't think you and James were quite ready for a family, you're young, you have dreams and you need to live a little before you settle down. And getting married first is always a good idea." She joked, giving me one final squeeze before holding my shoulders to look at me. "And no one wants morning sickness when your doing your NEWTs, they're hard enough all ready." She smiled at me. Hoping that I was alright now. "Do you want me to go get all the others?" honestly wanting my opinion.

"Yeah, please." I say, surprisingly calm, "I can't wait till I get out of here." Then I can hex Lucius.

Madam Pomfrey sticks her head round the door of her office.

"Actually Miss Vickery, your free to go now. Come back if you ever need me though." She warned.

"I will do Madam Pomfrey." I chime, jumping out of bed and taking Ginny's hand, still in my quiditch robes and leading the way to the Gryffindor tower. "Will you stay for a bit Ginny?" I ask, looking round, hoping the answer is yes.

"Well, I don't see why not!" she grins, following me closely until we meet up with Harry and James when I let go of her hand and engulf James in a massive hug, I can tell he's been crying.

"I'm so sorry James, I don't mean to hurt you." I whisper in his ear. At this he pulls away from me and stares at me in horror.

"I'm the one that should be sorry Red. I love you and I never want to hurt you ever again." He hugs me so tight I almost can't breathe, his dad looks so chuffed though I could just imagine him coming out in side-splitting grin.

"Umm, James… less tight if you could." I manage to choke out. He just grins, takes my hand and leads me back to the common room.

"OUTSIDE MALFOY!" I snarl, Lucius Malfoy between me and the common-room wall, my wand pointed at his throat.

"Red, we've already dealt with him" Al sooths.

"NO! This got personal." I snarl, dragging Malfoy out of the school. My wand at the ready. "When I'm through with you you'll need a MATCHBOX to go home in."

"Stupefy"

"Levicorpus"

The spells collide and frazzle out; I go for the non-verbal attack and just wave my wand, shooting out masses of spells. He blocks them all and goes on the offensive. Whilst I'm shielding myself I shout across

"Your scum Lucius, even for a Malfoy you're evil. Why couldn't you be more like Scorp?" I scream.

"That's IT! Avada Kedavra!"

**James P.O.V**

"That's IT! Avada Kedavra!"

Crap!

"Protego!" was all that could be heard for miles as about a dozen people all shouted to shield Skye at the same time. I ran over and knocked her over so the spell couldn't hit home, even if it made it through the shields.

I honestly did not think even Malfoy could stoop that low.

"You… you... MONSTER. I didn't think you'd ever stoop so low!" Skye shouted.

"Shut up, SHUT UP! CRUCIO!"

At that point I snapped, watching Skye writher around in pain on the floor in pain. Malfoy turned up the heat on his curse to the point that had made even Alice and Frank Longbottom loose their minds. It just made my girl scream.

"ENOUGH!" I roared!

"Sectumsempra" "Battyboogers!" "Levicorpus" "petrificus totalus" and many other curses and hexes could be heard being screamed at Malfoy by me, my mum, my dad, Dom, Al, Scorp, Lily, Hugo and Fred. The little bugger stopped then. My dad was furious. Lucius had just broken not only the rules, but the law. However Scorp reached his brother before my dad could, luckily.

"What the hell Luc! What the actual FUCK? How the hell could you do that to me! How could you stoop so low! You've already caused her enough damage! I can't believe I'm related to you." Scorp screamed, wow, he was mad. "Actually, I'm disowning you, as of now, you are no brother of mine." He hissed, slapping his twin so hard even I saw stars.

"Lucius, Scorpius is right. What you did was wrong and you could be looking at serious time in Azkaban for this. For now you're coming with me to McGonnagall's office." My dad's eye's thundered. Lucius was lucky dad couldn't hurt him. Or he would be in serious pain right now.

"Red… you okay?" I whispered in her ear. She was still whimpering.

"No… it hurts so much." Red whimpered. I hugged her close to me.

"I'll make it go away, I promise." I started rocking her as my mum came and knelt down next to us.

"Shall I go get a potion from Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, concern and anger causing one eyebrow to rise.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Shall we go inside Red?" speaking softly into her hair. She simply nodded. "Come on then." I helped her up and led her into the great hall. "There we go. Do you want anything to drink?" Ut-oh, the soft voice is back. Red whimpered and shook her head. Poor thing, I'll kill Malfoy, if Azkaban doesn't beat me to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Madame Pomfrey arrived soon tutting, "I see far too much of you Miss. Vickery!" her eyes soft with concern, handing me a potion, "Here, drink this. It'll take the pain away." I took the potion with open arms and drank quickly. The warm, buttery taste spread through my body and did clear out all the pain. I felt better then I had in days. I vaguely heard James mutter something about not staying long but couldn't care what he was saying. Snuggling up to James I viewed everyone that was around me. I had Al, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Roxy, Dom, Scorp, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Ginny Potter and most importantly, James. All of these people cared for me and I could never forget that. In 2 months I'm starting my NEWTs, and do you know what? Bring it on.

2 weeks later and we are all sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall when two owls arrive at the table. The first one is carrying a letter that says Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to at least 15 years in Azkaban, his release date will be reconsidered when that 15 years is up. The second one contains invites for us all to Teddy and Victoirie's wedding. It's taking place on the 5th August 2022. I'll be living at the Potter's at that point so it'll be quite easy to sort out. SO excited! Teddy and Victoirie are finally getting married! James had his scheming look on though. That is **never** a good thing.

"Ut-oh! Everyone step away from James! He's plotting!" Even James chuckled before leaning down to me for a snog.

"Nothing you need to worry about Red." He assured me, pulling me into a tight hug with his arms around my hips. Settling back, I rub my head into his chest to get comfy and grin. I feel so safe and warm! I've not felt this warm since I was about 5 out in the sun on the ranch and I've not felt this safe since… well… I've **never** felt this safe! Another owl swoops down and lands on my shoulder, sticking it's wing in James's eye.

"Ow!" he mutters, blinking rapidly as I rip the letter off it's leg letting it fly off at will.

"It's from the Hollyhead Harpies!" I squeak, ripping it open and reading through it as fast as I can.

"Well… what's it say?" Al asks excitedly whilst James just squeezes me, something that emits so many different emotions to me that I have no clue where to start.

"I've been accepted onto next years team!" I squeal! This is unbelievable! I… will be the new chaser for the HH next year, Ginny Potter played for them! To be fair to myself, I am apparently the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen… I honestly doubt that one!

"Wow Red! Congrats!" and numerous variations of this can be heard from around the table being directed at me but the only opinion that matters to me is whispering in my ear.

"Well done Babe, I knew you'd have no trouble getting on." James says in a flat voice, giving me another, tighter, squeeze.

"Ready to come with me?" I whisper back.

"Wha-?" Is all James can think of in reply gaining a chuckle from everyone at the table.

"Come on, let's walk." I take his hand and pull him out to the Courtyard. "You're coming with me to Wales J, whether you like it or not, you are not getting rid of me that fast!" I joke, leaning into the hug I know is coming. Sure enough, it comes, but with a lot more force then I anticipated. James sweeps me up and twirls me round in his arms.

"Red, that's… that's… that's **great**! It was going to be so weird living without you! There's only one problem though, I want to work as an Auror at dad's office." His beam fell for a moment as he thought about our separate dreams and the distance between them.

"Well, you can apperate, floo, and I won't be working all the time!" I murmur softly as I lean up and stroke his cheek, earning myself a tight hug and a lip-nibbling snog.

"Sounds like you've got everything worked out then Red." He says softly.

"Well, this **is** me J! You know what I'm like!" I exclaim producing a chuckle from James and an extra squeeze.

"Come on then Red, We've got some NEWTs to revise for."

A month later all the 5th and 7th years are waiting in the great hall for exam timetables, I can't believe it's NEWT time already and I feel so unprepared! Luckily after the week finishes we have our final quiditch match and then we just have to pack to go home! Well, my **new** home with James, Al and Lils, They're already like family so it should be easy to settle in. Emphasis on should… they're a slightly crazy family, tempers from Aunt Ginny but slightly longer. Could be interesting. I get handed my timetable and groan at it. Potions exam first then Herbology. Tomorrow I've got Potions theory followed by Charms Theory. Wednesday is Care of Magical creatures and Transfiguration theory. Thursday is DADA theory and Transfiguration. Friday is DADA and quiditch! Turns out, if you play quiditch throughout your time at school you have to take a NEWT in it. Best, news, EVER! Friday won't even feel like an exam day for me!

NEWTs week passes surprisingly quickly. I didn't have many mistakes though Fred's cauldron did physically blow up in potions. I think it was more down to the exploding Snap cards that James put in then to what Fred did to his potion, I could be wrong though. My biggest hiccup was in Transfiguration when I transfigured my worm into a straw it still wiggled. Was funny watching the examiner drink out of it though! She looked petrified that it kept moving! It went better then Dom's… she managed to create a whole herd of Blast-ended Skrewts from her worm. They had to stop the examining. Whoops. Last exam next, quiditch theory and practical, if this doesn't go well then I have no hope for any of my exams… so if I screw this one up… I have no NEWTs… at all.

Last day of term, one word to describe it, Chaos.

I'm stood with Lils and James waiting for Al to wrestle his was through the crowd. When he finally gets here cursing the "stupid first years" under his breath we set off for a carriage to take us down to the train. James and I could apperate off but I want to ride the Hogwarts express for the very last time. When I think about it, this year has gone so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I was arriving for my last year, family behind me, and exams ahead of me and now I'm leaving. No family, exams behind me, heading towards a professional quiditch career and living with the potters full-time. I have no clue where my 'brother' is, he disappeared not long after we got the news of my parents death. He just left. Nobody could find him anywhere, as he didn't have the trace on him any more, it's like he just, poofed. Can't say I'm really going to miss him though, wasn't like we got along or anything. I fill my last train ride back with exploding snap, wizard chess, jokes and just general conversation but all too soon we're getting off the train, Ginny waiting to take us home, to where we belong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"OW! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! **Please **don't pull!" I scold as a hairdresser pins my long, red hair up tightly, yanking it into place.

"I'll do whatever I want to Miss Vickery! The last time I looked it's not you paying me!" she hisses at me, yanking a bit of my hair extra hard. Why did I have to be a bridesmaid at Victoirie's wedding? So much pain and hassle! I don't think I'll get married if it's this stressful. I mutter my thoughts aloud and Victoirie chuckles,

"I wouldn't let James here you saying that! You'd break his heart!" Everyone laughs at that.

"Well, I suppose he can marry me as long as he organizes it, sound fair enough?" I respond, still giggling. V ponders this for a moment,

"Now why didn't I think of telling Teddy that…" She mutters, a grin splitting her face to let us know she really is joking. V **loved** organizing her wedding, she though it was the best part!

Once the hairdresser is done it's over to the beautician for her to do my make up and then I can get into my dress. It's a gorgeous, wrap-around, low cut sea-green dress to go with the typical Weasley red hair. Before I get changed I present myself to V.

"How do I look!" I joke, twirling round. I get the shock of my life when a husky voice whispers in my ear.

"Absolutely stunning" whispers the mystery voice, closing his arms around me into a hug.

"James, you know your not supposed to be up here!" I sigh exasperatedly. Everyone else is still laughing at his sudden appearance.

"Well, rules never stopped me before." He states with a squeeze, "anyway, I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come see the blushing bride and my favorite girl." He smirked, God I hate it when he smirks, it's the sexiest thing ever, defiantly one of my favorite features about him. I just glare at him until he gets the message.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!" he holds his hand up in a fake surrender with a pout before leaning down to kiss me once then sweeping out of the door. He's romantic sometimes, I'll give him that.

"Oooh! I bet the next wedding I go to will be yours and James'!" V jokes, nudging me in a very suggestive manner.

"Shut it V" I mutter, going ever so slightly red…. Just slightly as I start to get changed.

"Ahhh… I've hit a nerve." She grins. That girl can be so evil sometimes it worries me…

I'm walking down the isle in front of V and the place looks amazing. Teddy is stood at the front, Uncle Harry next to him, waiting with the biggest grin on his face, James is sat looking gob-smacked at me, I don't look **that **different… god, what is it with him? He's been really jumpy these last couple of days and he's always around Teddy and his dad, and I mean **always**! It's a bit unnerving actually, they keep looking at me…

"I do"

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Finally! The weddings over! 2 hours of my life wasted and now I can go find James! Before I can move to try and find him a pair of warm, safe arms close around me.

"You look… wow… just… wow!" a flabbergasted James utters.

"Well… I **do** scrub up nicely" I murmur, turning backwards in his arms to kiss him.

"I can see that" he breathes onto my lips before pressing his against them.

"Come on everybody! Sit down!" Aunt Fleur cried, ushering James and I to the top table with everyone else, the speeches were about to start.

"Teddy, is like a son to me…" that's as far as I got before switching off and daydreaming. I stayed like this, half-listening to Teddy's best mate rambling on about a trip to Mallorca and all the pranks they'd played, watching Teddy's face flush red with embarrassment and V's flush with annoyance, until the point where James stand up.

"This is very unexpected to most people and unpracticed at the rehearsals and Merlin knows there's been enough of **them**!" James jokes "but I couldn't let this opportunity pass by. So, Skye Blythe Vickery." He turns towards me and kneels down on one knee, Oh my god, is he going to…. "Will you marry me?" apprehension clouds his expression and I can feel shock forming a picture on my face.

"James!" I squeak, so quietly hardly anyone can hear me. I cough before continuing "Of course!" I exclaim, my throat cracking as I throw my arms around him, gaining a twirl and a long, deep, snog for my efforts. Harry and Ginny look so proud of their son whilst Fred and Al are being right twats so I just stick my finger up at them and carry on snogging James for a little moment longer before breaking off and leaning my forehead against his, still entwined in his arms.

"I love you James," I whisper.

"I love you too Red" he whispers back, giving me one last peck as Teddy starts to speak.

"Right, now that's over. Lets start dancing!" With a flick of his wand the tables are cleared away and the alcohol starts flowing. James literally glues me to his hip and we walk around the tent, getting many congratulations and drinks off people.

A long time later we are both extremely drunk and sat in a corner, 'eating each others faces' when Lils walks past and tuts.

"Get a room!" she snorts, laughing even harder when James breaks off to scowl at her and I giggle,

"Okaay!" I slur, "Llats go Jamses." Taking him by the hand and leading him up to the house, we choose his bed and flop down on it, picking up where we left off in the wedding tent. For the next 4 hours we keep on snogging, right up until we just both, fall asleep on each other, entangled in a never-ending hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

My. Head. Kills.

I actually feel as if someone has stuck an axe into my head and keeps wiggling it.

I dare to open one eye and James, who looks less affected then myself, greets me, I don't think he drank as much.

"Hi hun" he mutters, before rolling over to get up. Groaning I roll off the bed, like literally roll off, and try and get James to pull me up. After I've been righted, steadied myself on my feet, and given my future husband a good morning kiss I somehow get downstairs and sit at the table, everyone else grinning at me and James.

"Well, well, you two looked like you were having fun last night!" Ginny smirks. "I came to see you and you completely ignored me, like I didn't exist!" Scorp sniggers.

"Me and Rose tried to strike up conversation, that went down the same way Aunt Ginny!" he laughed, he'd become more like family since he disowned that piece of shit known as Lucius Malfoy, James tried to hide it from me but I knew that if the chance ever arose, there would be another body in the Malfoy family plot.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" Ginny asked, shoving the paper towards us.

"Oh god…" James muttered, looking at the front page.

_**James Potter. Bachelor, or loving husband?**_

_Yesterday, at Victoirie Weasley and Teddy Lupin's wedding, James Sirius Potter II, the son of the famous Harry James Potter, proposed to his girlfriend of 3 months, Skye Blythe Vickery. We asked some fellow students at Hogwarts on their views of the engagement._

"_Vickery is obviously just charming James or slipping him love potions, he would never willingly propose to someone like __**her**__, she isn't the kind of person he'd fall for, not his type. Jamesie deserves someone beautiful, like me." Was the response of one Annabelle Brown._

"_Skye and James were always meant to be. He's been asking her out since third year, it killed him that she only said yes in the last term of Hogwarts, he is absolutely nuts for her! They're mad for each other. Everyone knew it would last, they are __**the**__ perfect couple! The wedding will be just __**perfect**__!" was the response of close family friend Dominique Weasley. It seems there are mixed emotions about this engagement. Will it last? Will the wedding be __**the**__ place to be? Only time will tell, but I can be sure that we haven't seen the last of the bachelor James Potter._

"That… is a load of Bullshit." James snorts. "Only fucking _Annabelle_ thinks that we're unsuited, she's just jealous that I wanted you and not her! She's made it clear from the start she wanted me! Well now she can fuck off back to her hole and shut the fuck up!" wow… I think he's pissed off at her… I could be wrong but it's just a hint…

"Whoa! James! We all know she's spouting crap and Lila Skeeter ain't helping but cool it. If people believe her view then they don't deserve your company, either of you." Ginny soothed, taking the paper away from him. I touched his arm, rubbed it softly and murmured to him.

"Hey, it's okay, you know I don't care what people think of me."

"But Red this is just taking things too far! Bloody Lila Skeeter, I'll kill her one day!" He seethed, banging his fist on the table.

"Pah!" Ginny scoffed "She's just like her mother then, everyone wanted to kill Rita…" she mused, gaining murmurs of agreement from the other adults.

"Don't worry about them James, no one listens to Lila anyway." He pondered.

"Well, I suppose it was going to have to come out at some point!" James beamed, wow, such mood swigs, squeezing me into a warm, enveloping hug. "So, you want to start planning?"

It's official, I suck at wedding planning. I've been trying to plan my wedding for three weeks and so far I have decided;

I want a Red, strapless, floor length dress with a bolero, actually, it could be red or Deep green, both won't clash with my hair,

I want all of the Wotter clan there, and most of my Hogwarts year.

I've got so far. I think I need Ginny's help. Desperately.

I apperate over to her house with all my books and when I knock on the door Lily answers.

"Oh Hey there Lils! Is your mum home?" I cheer, hugging her quickly as I can before I drop everything.

"Um yeah, come in, wow, you look a bit… umm, busy?" Lils stated, an eyebrow raised. "Mum's in the kitchen, go straight in." She added before running off to her room.

"Okay, ta Lils!" I call after her, making my way into the kitchen. "Hi Ginny! I'm in need of assistance!" I holler, bursting into the kitchen where a knackered looking Ginny is sat with James, drinking coffee. "Oh, Hi James, It's official… I can't plan anything!" I groan "Can you help me?" I ask, using puppy dog eyes to back me up.

"Sure! What've you got so far?" she asks, beckoning for me to sit down beside her whilst James pulls up the chair next to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ummm… well, here's my list." I blush, handing Ginny my notepad, looking down at my knee. Ginny looked down the list quickly and laughed.

"Well, this is a lot to go on." She laughed, setting the list down and pulling a book over to her. James pulled my list over to him and chuckled into my hair.

"I was thinking about a date," he whispers into my ear. "How about the 24th February?" He murmurs, Ginny listening in intently after hearing "date"

"That's my birthday!" I exclaim, turning towards him.

"I know" James smirks, "That's the whole idea." I eye him suspiciously.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure…" I trail off as Ginny beams.

"That sounds great James! Right! Just the Venue, the dress and everything else to go!"

**James P.O.V**

These last few weeks have been hell. Red's been so caught up in planning the wedding she hasn't had time for me. I'm going crazy! We used to spend almost every night together talking and other stuff (Yes, I do mean that) and now I'm lucky if she manages to stay awake for a minute after falling into bed. I miss her so much. The real her, not the crazed knackered one. This was such a bad idea! Why could not see that! It's not her fault this wedding is taking everything out of her. I'm beginning to think this was the worst decision I have ever made, what is she feels the same?


End file.
